El beso que recibe un terrorista
by angiell
Summary: Después de muchos años se da cuenta que nada a cambiado, o tal vez si... ¿Es posible amar al prójimo si no te amas a ti mismo? La respuesta: No. Eso es algo que Shinobu y Miyagi deben superar.


**Besos sin sabor**

Las enormes manos le acariciaban los muslos sugerentemente, sentía los suaves labios del mayor en sus caderas. Él abrió sus piernas al sentir como una de esas manos acariciaba su pene sin pudor alguno. Se inclinó un poco para poder tomar por los hombros y hacer que el de cabellera negra se alzara y así poder besarlo. Probó sus labios y sintió la lengua del mayor recorrer su boca, pero… ya no era lo mismo, ¿Dónde estaba aquel toque eléctrico que le recorría hace años cuando recibía sus besos?, ¿Por qué ya no lo sentía?

-Mi… Miyagi… -Suspiró Shinobu al sentir como el mayor le penetraba sin preparación alguna, ya no la necesitaba. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde la primera vez? ¿Tres, cuatro? Ya no lo sabía pero… ¿Por qué ahora en vez de sentir aquel enorme amor al sentir los besos de Miyagi ahora solo había dolor?, ¿Acaso ya no le amaba? Si, si le amaba pero, faltaba algo…

¿Cómo habían terminado en la cama?

Eso si lo recordaba, una semana atrás habían tenido una discusión por alguna estúpida razón que ahora no importaba, lo que si importaba era que si ahora se encontraban teniendo sexo era porque él nuevamente había cedido. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya en las que él era quien se disculpaba aunque no fuera su culpa? Siempre era quien tenía que ceder.

Sintió como le tomaba de las caderas y para comenzar a moverse con mayor rapidez. El pene de Miyagi entraba y salía de él, lo sentía, y si solo se centraba en lo físico se sentía muy bien, pero ahora era sexo y no hacer el amor… claro, en ese momento se dio cuenta del porque de su vacío interior. No dudaba que Miyagi le amara, tampoco necesitaba pensarlo para saber que él amaba a Miyagi, pero… ¿él se amaba a sí mismo?

Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo y el con el afán de aferrarse a algo al ser alzado se abrazó del cuello del mayor, él también movía sus caderas, quería más, mucho más del contacto físico para así quitar aquel dolor que se instalaba en su corazón. Quería sustituir el amor por el placer físico, quería apartar sus dudas y pensamientos. Pero era imposible, pues llevaba ya mucho tiempo dándole vueltas.

Alguna vez escuchó que uno no puede dar amor a sus semejantes si no se ama a si mismo ¿Él se amaba a sí mismo? Comenzaba a creer que no, porque de haber sido así hubiese aceptado que el culpable de aquella discusión había sido el mayor y quien debía disculparse era Miyagi y no él. No debía de haberse humillado pidiendo perdón para después ceder a entregar su cuerpo cuando ya había dicho que estaba agotado pues había sido una semana muy difícil en su trabajo. Cierto él ya no era un estudiante, no, ahora era un abogado.

La penetración aumento, llevó una mano a su propio pene y se auto-complació. Nuevamente fue llenado por el semen del mayor pero ahora no se sentía igual. No hubo satisfacción alguna al derramarse en su propia mano.

Sintió como el mayor le besaba su sien cariñosamente pero eso solo le sacó lagrimas, los brazos de Miyagi le rodearon y poco después el mayor se quedó dormido, él por su lado se dio cuenta que no podía entregar su amor si no se amaba primero así mismo. Con esto en mente Shinobu se deshizo del abrazo y se dirigió al armario tomando sus pertenencias y colocarlas en una maleta, se vistió y antes de marcharse dejó una carta para el mayor.

***

Despertó después de unas horas y se extrañó al sentir el vacio a su lado pues normalmente el primero en despertar era él. Pero creyendo que su pareja se daba una ducha lo buscó en el baño, al no verlo se dirigió a la cocina y tampoco le encontró. Supuso que habría salido a hacer las compras para la cena por lo que regresó a la habitación, lugar donde vio un papel perfectamente doblado, lo tomó y conforme leía las líneas el dolor en su corazón crecía. Él le amaba, por supuesto que sí, pero como siempre su falta de interés le había dejado solo.

-Te esperaré y cuando regreses te demostraré sin miramientos lo mucho que te amo –dijo Miyagi convencido al terminar de leer la nota, pues aunque en sus ojos las lagrimas reinaban él entendía la decisión que había tomado su pareja…

_  
Miyagi…_

_Para cuando hayas encontrado esta nota estaré lejos, no te preocupes yo estaré bien pero quiero hacerte saber la razón de mi repentina marcha._

_¿Sabes? Yo te amo, demasiado y aunque son pocas las veces que lo dices también me has hecho saber que me amas pero me falta algo importante… amor propio._

_¿Cómo puedo darte todo mi amor si no me amo a mi mismo?_

_Necesito estar bien conmigo mismo para poder estar bien con el resto. Supongo te habrás dado cuenta que últimamente peleábamos por todo, no te echo en cara nada pero eso me ha dado a entender que tengo que quererme a mis mismo, darme el lugar que me merezco y eso no lo voy a conseguir estando a tu lado._

_Me duele demasiado el apartarme de tu lado pero si quiero amarte y que me ames como debe de ser primero debo quererme a mí mismo._

_Perdóname y espero entiendas que esto es por el bien de los dos. Sabes perfectamente que si continuábamos por el mismo camino solo terminaríamos haciéndonos daño el uno al otro y eso… es algo que no quiero._

_Creo que en el destino, se que él nos unirá de nuevo, y tal vez sea muy egoísta de mi parte el pedirte que me esperes pero si así lo haces te aseguro que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar podré darte un amor puro pues se que eres el amor de mi vida y nada me hará cambiar eso. Solo quiero tiempo… ¿Me lo darías?_

_Takatsuki Shinobu_


End file.
